the muzzel
by okinawaninja
Summary: story of a girl wit warewolf cousin and obbsesive boy friend that meets a vampire that fancies her


Book 1 The Muzzle 

Book 2 Fire Vs. Icy wing

Book 3 Werewolf Vs. Vampire 

Book 4 Must Vs. Sweet

Book 5 Hot and Cold

Chapter 1

Pack's here! Yippy

_Dear New Journal,_

_Hello my name is Carol Katharine Jones but I'm called CJ for short. I have short strawberry blond hair and green blue eyes. Even in the winter I like to wear summer clothing, so today, somewhere in September, I'm wearing shorts and a tank top, to bad my dad is going to make me wear jeans and a jacket. I'm dating a guy that last year I found out is a werewolf and we have been dating for a year since. His name is Phill. He has blond hair and electric blue eyes and this thing happened that now we can't be separated from each other no mater how big the distance. So now yes I believe in vampires and all that crazy stuff. I have a sister named Sarabeth I call her sis or Sara for short. She has short black hair and electric blue eyes. It is a school day so you can imagine that it is around 4:45 in the morning. Today is the first day of my senior year next year I will be going to the University of Florida so will my sister and Phill. I live in Helena, Montana. I love plane and car rides so this flight or drive (I'm not sure yet) will be no big for me but my sister, not so much. She hates both. My sister and I have to wake up at five and it is almost that time so I'd better fake sleep _

_for a few minutes._

_-Your owner,_

_CJ_

_I tucked the journal under my pillow, laid down, and closed my eyes. Sure enough in about 5 minutes Sara's alarm clock went off. I sat straight up realizing that Sara was not about to turn off her alarm, I hopped out of bed stumbled around in the dark and found the alarm. Quickly I turned it off turned to my sister and shook her shouting "Get up, get up ,Sarabeth Marria Jones you get up this instant." I was using the tone our mom had when we were young. Now she is on a business trip for her electronics company and we are at the house with our dad James. Sara yawned and mumbled something I made out to be "Fine I'll get up just go away." I could trust her enough to know she would be downstairs in about five minutes. I started to stumble _

_around the room till I found the light switch. I turned on the light and my room was a disaster I'll clean it later I thought. I turned off the light and went downstairs. "Set my alarm for four on accident, sorry I didn't make breakfast but you know me burn something when I make ice so thought best not to," my dad said grinning sheepishly. He was absolutely correct he should not cook unsupervised." 'S ok" I answered with a yawn. I made some eggs, bacon and toast. Sara had made it down just in time. "thought you said you'd be down in five," I said with a grin. " Oh just shut up and hand me that plate," She mumbled. "No you have two hands get it your self I'm somewhat busy!" I exclaimed. She grabbed the plate and began to serve herself as I got out the bacon._

_Surprisingly my dad gave me no remarks about my shorts, tank top, and jacket. I did not want to break dress code again. My dad and principle told me next time I break the dress code I would serve detention, and so far my record was mainly clean._

_My sister has a mini van and I have an xc-90 Volvo. We almost always go in my car. When we got to school the parking lot only had seven cars. One of them I could recognize I had learned all about that car it was a used Toyota 4runner. Phill was leaning up against it. He had on a quick silver shirt that was black, his vans, and his torn up jeans. He had spiked his hair and sprayed the spikes green._

_He was talking to a large group of five boys and one girl. Phill waved me over. I thought he was going to introduce me, and I would be correct._

_The tallest with the black shirt was the pack leader his name was timothy but they all called him big Tim. Big Tim drove a used Toyota matrix. He had burnet hair that was somewhat shaggy and long. The second one was the shortest that flanked him was Kamron, who was the beta. he wore the red shirt. They all teased him and called him little k. Little k drove a used Honda Isuzu. He had fire red hair with streaks of orange and yellow to make it look like real flames. Then there was jay. He drove the only Volvo a used v70. He had black hair that he had died with red at the bottom. Next there was the girl who was wearing the blue shirt her name was Katharine. She drives the used ford fusion hybrid. She had pixy cut light chocolate hair. Next there was Charlie he wore the brown shirt and drove the prius. He had shaggy black hair. Then there was rusty he wore the pink shirt that said "only real men wear pink." He as well had blonde hair and had streaks of blue in it. Big Tim and little k both were my cousins._

_Some how me and Phill had the exact same schedule. Real brain teaser there. Though in history and science we were split apart. Those stupid teachers and there dang seat arrangements. The rest of the pack did not like my presents as much. Only because I was supposed to be an outsider. to bad for them. I was in and there was no going back._

_At lunch Phill put his hand in the air and yelled "Hey over here I saved you a seat come on," at the top of is lugs. As I made my way over there, and I reminded everyone I was the least most coordinated girl in the school as I tripped over the foot of some slouched kid. I dropped my tray and my face went strait into it, as I herd a sickening snap as I realized the positioning of my left hand and right foot. Good thing I'm right handed. Phill and Jay came over to help me up. When they got me standing all the teachers were rushing over and my sister was by my side refusing to let Jay help carry me to the nurse. She looked me over and told my sister the bloody nose has stopped bleeding. What bloody nose I thought as I felt the wetness going down my chin. She also confirmed the broken leg and wrist._

_When we got to the hospital my sister had gotten me my journal._

_Dear journal,_

_today I tripped and fell in the middle of the cafeteria. I broke my wrist and leg. Now I am sitting here in the hospital rather bored as I wait for them to get the material for the casts. Oh look joy they found it. This is rather accuord as I am writing in my journal while the doctor puts on my casts. Only I would trip fall and break something at all the same time._

_Your very broken owner,_

_CJ_

"_I'm so sorry but big Tim is telling us we have to leave and go on patrol, but I will visit tomorrow," Phill said sorrowfully as he jogged for the exit. If he would visit tomorrow I guess I wouldn't be that lonely at home with my sister. _

_When we got home as predictable my dad already had to be there. "dear lord what were you doing today," exclaimed my dad. "I fell in the cafeteria." My dad and sister helped me up to my room and got me on the bed. As my dad softly and gently put me on my bed he shook his head and into his hand he grumbled "Only you could make a giant disaster out of the first day of school." My knee was in excruciating pain and my wrist hurt so bad._

_While my hand and leg throbbed the drugs the doctors gave me kicked in and I passed out stone cold. Now I was starting to wake up. I herd my dad groaning something along the lines of "What if she has died." I wanted to tell him every thing was alright, but a someone that was Phill exhaustedly told my dad I was fine. He was absolutely right. I turned my head and with sleep still hooked into my voice with that stupid hoarseness also I whispered "Thanks for reassuring my dad for me you're the best." He leaned over and said in my ear "don't worry he 's been like this all morning." All morning really dad really. Wait all morning what time was it. I cocked my head to the side and looked at the clock. Good it was only about 12:00._

_I sat straight up. Phill cautioned me but I did not listen. He should know that by now. My wrist and leg didn't hurt any more. It was almost as if I could not feel them, to bad for me I still could. As I sat up I moaned and almost spoke clearly and said "Hey you know what the doctor said I could walk around and I will so please step back." Phill hesitated and I glared. He moved and got my crutches. Witch to my surprise I could use because my hand was only in a brace. As I was getting into the crutches I of course fell over. Phill helped me up and I was able to walk around._

_The very next day Phill helped me walk around. I still felt big clunky and in the way. For the entire day little k was forced and willing to carry me around. Every word he said had something to do with oh I'm so fragile and breakable. Then for the next week or so left in my cast Phill put me in a cat collar. I tried my hardest to tell him I was fine but I was always interrupted by my falling._

_After my cast and collar were off Phill took me to the forest. I asked him "What are the symptoms of being a werewolf?" He answered "well I had big time anger issues, and well after a week I felt this fire come up from my feet then it moved up and it went in my stomach then my arms next my head then soon as I knew it I was a wolf. But I do feel bad for big Tim he had mood swings for a month." Wow an entire month. _

_The next day when I was in English I slipped and fell on my back but jumped up instantly jumped up and said I was ok. I was also failing in geometry, math and science. Phill would come over every night. My dad was totally ok with that even though we closed the door and locked it. He would quiz me and help with homework. But of course my dad asked me all about it, but figured that it was working because I had straight A's._

_Finally as Thanksgiving break, we got six days off including Saturday and Sunday, was around the corner. Me and Little k were making plans and my mom was coming home to tell us that either her computer idea worked or didn't. when she got home she told us good news and Phill was there. Actually the entire pack was there. Me and little k got real close on a camping trip. "The wild life will wait forever." I hollered as little k rushed around. "Nothing waits we mush hurry or all the fog on the mountains will be gone and we could get really good pictures." He shouted back caring a bag of food, 2 sleeping bags, a crate of books, and a tent._

_We got out to the forest and he threw a book at me witch I recognized it instantly. " Didn't think I would forget that did you" he said with a smirk on his broad face. "thanks" I said totally out of breath. Right then little k stopped I almost ran into him. We took a break. I wrote:_

_Dear journal,_

_the moon is high my thoughts are low little k just can't help him self going for miles on more hills come more I think its over the hike is done but with the down slope of the hills down goes my sprit back to the lowest pit of my heart my feet are aching my knees are shaking my chest throbs with every fatal breath _

_Ok sorry for the drama but this does suck really bad we must move on though my hands burn from holding trees its hard to walk I need a support. As the moon heads toward the ground we set off again _

_Sorry bye_

_-your tired owner_

_Cj_

_My sister had come along with us. The moon had just risen as we set up camp. As I slept I began to cry when I realized that I missed my mom. For the rest of the trip my sister was saying things like "do you want to go home to mommy." then she would fake cry. One time I pushed her down a hill. She got back up and we had a sisterly fight. Little k had to come over and stop it. My sister had been growing out her nails and now they were like claws. "Just because I'm more stable than you doesn't mean you have to go around pushing me," she screeched raking her claw like nails down my arm. We both turned our heads, still fighting, to see where a pup like reached yowl had come from._

"_That so wasn't me" announced Little k turning his head. By now we had stopped fighting. Little k let out a squeal of pain covering his nose. "(Place the curse word you think he used here) WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!!!," he exclaimed as if a teenager annoyed with a younger sibling. He picked up me and my sister with a jolt of energy as he began to run at top speed. About one hundred miles later Little k was cradling me and giving my sister a piggy back ride. His pace began to decrease but still kept pushing on forward. About 50 miles later he stopped accidentally hitting me on his chest and slamming my sister into his back. At the same time we screamed "WHAT IN THE ALPHAS NAME DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!!!" Obviously it hadn't been 10 minutes since he had wailed like a small child being kidnapped in the strip of road before school. Little k gently set us down and with frantic looking around said "well found the camp site get in go to sleep don't fuse I'll be in, in a sec. My sister and I looked up in awe at the huge cabin. Little k quickly and hastily pushed us in._

_Chapter 2_

_What's going on just dropping by lets go! _

_We both rushed in dieing to see the inside. It was totally furnished. I just couldn't believe I was inside this monster of a house. My sister found her room first then right as Little k walked in I found mine. Each of our rooms had plenty of things that you needed for every day life. We knew it was our room because of the license plates hanging from the door with our names on them._

"_Coast clear.," little k yelled at the top of his lungs then mockingly he hollered "CJ you okay did you hit your face on your tray break a leg" "Oh shut it you big fur ball," I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Clear of what" my sister asked confused " clear of them dang blood sucking vermin!" Well okay then I'm just going to leave now I thought as me and Sara ran into our rooms saying the sound EEP!!!_

_Dear journal,_

_Well to sum up my day it started with me pushing my sister down a hill. Fun. Then fighting with her. So not fun. Hearing a screeching pup off in the distance. Weird. Hearing Little k scream like a little girl. Crazy funny. Being thrust into a cradle position against something that felt like a brick wall. Owwwww. Being in this breath taking place. Amazing. Being safe from quote " those dang blood sucking vermin"_

_Ya so little k seems annoyed enough. Good grief what did those vermin ever do to him._

_Got to go,_

_CJ_

_The next morning Sara and I woke to the smell of blueberry pancakes, toast, turkey bacon, and a hint of apple cider. Our favorite breakfast combo. I walk out of my room to the kitchen and think that only Phill knows me and my sister's favorite combo. "Hey graceful how did you sleep hope I didn't wake you up." said the only voice I would know even if I was def. Yes, boys and girls Phill was here. "Morning eat up we have to leave real soon.," Phill said in a hasty tone. What was his deal we had been here for all of one night. "no this is a 4 day camping trip we are staying here for two days then going up to Gallatin mountains. Got it !," I screamed ready to kill someone. "So let's go fishing down at Blackfoot River.," I said in a cheerful inocent voice._


End file.
